Telephone Message
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Reno speaks his final words to a certain blonde haired warrior. RxC. Twoshot.
1. The Final Call

Telephone Message

A Reno/Cloud Story.

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy, or anything like that.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring..._

_Ring, Ring, Ring.._

_"Beep... This is Cloud Strife.."_

_"And Reno!"_

_"And Reno. We're not here at the moment.."_

_"What if we are here and we just aren't answering?"_

_"Reno... Don't nitpick."_

_"But.. What if we aren't?"_

_"Then we're the only ones who should know that."_

_"But...-"_

_"Beep."_

The message didn't take long to leave, but it had said everything that needed to be said. Almost four minutes long, filled with only a few short sentences... It was all he could do, really. It was all he could leave to the blonde haired man who had earned a place in his heart.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Cloud!" Tifa Lockheart called out from the front door, surrounded by frantically waving orphans who's shouts were enough to awake anybody who had been asleep at this ungodly hour. "Come back soon!" The brunette woman ordered jokingly. Turning around, she ushered the children back into the house, her long brown hair swishing behind her as she scolded them for staying up this late. Half-hearted 

arguments were voiced as the ground disappeared back through the door.

Cloud Strife let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Man, those kids had more energy than a gerbil on coffee... Or, a Reno on coffee.. And /that/ was not a pretty sight. Shaking his head, he turned to gaze out at the darkened streets, wondering if the vibrant red-head had remembered that today was their anniversary.

The blonde man chuckled softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he began his way back towards the apartment he shared with his ex-enemy/boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend... It was an.. odd relationship, but it worked.

The silly red-head and Cloud had gotten together one night, both drunk off their asses and both searching for some new purpose in a world that no longer needed them. And in their dark, self hating thoughts, somehow.. They had found each other... And after three, erm wonderful years, they had somehow forged a relationship which seemed to work for them both.. Giving them both a decent reason for wanting to stay in this world.

ShinRa, for Reno, had been his life. And it had taken a very long time for the red-head to get back onto his feet after the death of Rufus. Hell! The night of Rufus' death was the night the two had met, in that shady bar known as Zelda's.

You see, Reno was there. Reno had seen the president die. Yes, somehow, he had come to view Rufus as an younger brother of sorts. So, the surviving members of ShinRa had kind of.. Banded together and had created a life for themselves...

So you can imagine how much it hurt to loose somebody he cared about.

Tseng, Elena, and Rude had survived that night. All four of the Turks had gone to work in the police. Reno easily rose in ranks, as did Rude. Elena became a secretary... And Tseng had become police chief, due to his ability to handle situations under stress..

Cloud shook his head, the thoughts of the past disappearing as he headed forward.

Five years. It had been five years since the defeat of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz... And yet the scars they had left upon the earth had disappeared like it had not even happened. Sephiroth's scars?

Well, those would always remain.

Cloud's scars? Well, he had come to terms with the death of Aeris, as well as Zack's own demise. Reno had actually threatened to shave off his head if he went all sobb-y (Reno's word, not his) on him. And the blonde just had to lighten up if a certain crazed red-head threatened to castrate him if he didn't.

Yes, Reno was playing a big part in changing his life for the better..

Stopping at his apartment, not quite realizing that he had just zoned out like this, he fumbled around for his keys in his pockets. Inserting the key into the lock and turning it, he stepped in."I'm home.."

And stood still for a moment. Everything was as he left it... Something was wrong. Reno should have either tackled him, yelled his usual hello back from the couch... Or dragged him off to the bedroom.

Something was wrong.

Reno should have been home hours ago. It wasn't his late working day.. And the red-head wouldn't go out drinking today. He may be a bit absentminded, but he knew better than to disappear without telling the blonde first.

And so, Cloud searched their apartment for him. The feeling of worry intensifying as nothing turned up to even /hint/ that Reno was home.

And this was when he noticed the blinking light which signaled that there was a message. Breathing a sigh of relief, Cloud moved over towards the couch, taking a seat on it and pulling to phone up to his ear, hitting the message button.

_Hey, Cloud.. If you're hearing this, then I didn't make it home on time, yo._ The sound of Reno's voice came onto the receiver, and the sounds of muffled yells echoed from the background.

"Well that much is obvious." He couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone, meet Reno, Captain Obvious!

_..I've gotten myself into a bit of a mess..._

Cloud blinked, raising an eyebrow. Something was.. Off. With Reno's tone. Like he was doing his best to smile although he was in pain. The sounds of the yells were getting louder, almost panicked screeches.

_And I know, I'm honestly never around enough. So, if your mad at me for talking you now in a situation like this, then.. I'm so sorry.._

Cloud's eyes widened, you could now make out the screams of people, and that laugh which was echoing behind sounded much like...

Sephiroth.

So, right now.. I just wanted you to know...

The phone fell to the couch as Cloud rushed to get his weapon. The screams could easily be heard from the other room...

_That I..._

With his Buster Sword and battle clothes equipped, Cloud had rushed out of the door.

_That I love you, Cloud.._

And that's where the message had cut off... And these was also where Reno's life had ended. It had been swift, though painful.

Author's Note : This is a two-shot. The rest'll be in the next chapter. But it does not have a happy ending. ;;


	2. The Ticking Clock

Chapter 2- The Ticking Clock

The office was in ruins.. No, ruins did not do this catastrophe justice.

Cloud had to tread carefully to avoid stepped on the bodies which littered the hallway, both prisoner and cop alike.

But, at the moment, he did care about the nameless bodies which lined the ground. No, he just needed to find Reno. Maybe he had gotten away, maybe he had hidden himself..

Searching. Those mako blue eyes trying desperately to find something, anything to prove that Reno had made it out alright...

What he found had just proved the nagging feeling in the back of his mind right... Reno's weapon was lying in one of the less bloody rooms. The door of said room had been kicked off of it's hinges.

Wordlessly, Cloud stepped into the room, his eyes following the trail of blood which lead to behind the desk. Slowly, moving towards the desk with a sense of dread... His worst fears were confirmed.

It was Reno.

He was half underneath the desk, laying on his stomach, splintered wood lying all around him, some floating upon the pool of crimson which surrounded the red-head, soaking him with it.

Cloud wouldn't accept it. He /couldn't! He moved slowly towards the body, gently removing the ex-Turk from underneath his desk, his eyes watering.

He was dead.

He had already known when he first saw the red-head. The sense of death surrounding the room, emanating from Reno's still form.

His throat had been slashed, he'd been stabbed through the chest... Wounds just littering his pale flesh. Those mako-green eyes were closed, never to open again...

Only two things could describe the feeling that Cloud felt at that moment. Rage. uncontrollable, burning rage. How... How /dare/ Sephiroth take him away! How could he loose his final tie to this world...

Sorrow. Drowning, utter suffocating sorrow. He was gone. He'd been gone far too long to use some revive spell.. The wounds too great, the soul long gone.

A choked sob escaping the warrior, his eyes shutting tightly as he pulled Reno's lifeless body to his...

"Reno.." He could only utter a single word before the torment and pain of this event stuck him, sending him to a world of pain and darkness...

* * *

A few months had passed since that day that Cloud had found Reno's still body in the police station.

And he avenged him.

Yes, he had tracked that filthy bastard Sephiroth down and killed him in cold blood. Anger fuelling his actions. Anger the only thing he could honestly feel.

He had seen to it that Sephiroth felt the agony of all the people he had killed as he died. And even then, his mind wouldn't let him stop...

He was gone now...

And now, Cloud was at the end of his rope.

He couldn't sleep. Couldn't eat.. Depressed to the point where it was a struggle to get out of bed in the morning.

Laying on the couch now, Mako-blue eyes staring at the ticking cat-clock which was tucked in the corner of the small apartment...

He grimaced, looking away from those ticking, lifeless eyes. That clock had been the one that Reno had picked out for their one year anniversary...

_Tick-tock_

No. He couldn't take it anymore... Sephiroth would only come back again, come back to torment him. He had nothing now.

The others had all managed to get their lives back on track. Why couldn't he? I mean, they had all lost everything at one point...

_Tick-tock _

He didn't want this anymore.

_Tick-tock_

Which brought attention to the item held so tenderly in his hand.

_Tick-tock_

Reno's gun.

_Tick-tock_

The weapon which the red-head scoffed at whenever he saw it, saying that his EMR was so much more useful.

_Tick-tock_

"You were wrong about one thing, Reno.." His voice was soft as he sat upright, mako-blue eyes regarding the lifeless clock which was ticking down the final moments of his life.."This is useful..."

_Tick-tock_

Slowly, he brought the weapon to his chest, shutting his eyes and allowing a small smile to grace his lips."I'll see you soon.."

**BANG!**

The shot echoed through-out the small apartment, followed by a steady 'tick. Tick. Tick' Of the now frozen clock. Marking the moment which the first drops of crimson blood stained the floor.

And the ominous ticking continued.

_Tick-  
Tick-  
Tick-  
Tick-  
Tick-_

_**End**_

* * *

Author's Notes: There were a few different endings, but I liked this one the best... Eh, I think the first of it seemed rushed... Leave me some pretteh reviews if you liked this! 


End file.
